Certain prior art engines include variable valve timing (VVT) and variable valve lift valve actuating mechanisms to reduce pump work and valve train friction, to control engine load and internal exhaust dilution, to improve charge preparation, to increase peak power, and to enable the use of various transient operation control strategies not otherwise available.